


Let the Blind Lead

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Loyalty, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Stranded on an enemy base, Spock has to inform Jim that he is temporarily blind, but Jim's response is surprising.





	Let the Blind Lead

Despite the complete destruction of the enemy’s base, Spock felt no satisfaction. The alien attack blinded Jim - temporarily, because he wouldn’t allow Jim to stay blind forever, and Jim wouldn’t take the news well.

Surprisingly, Jim remained calm. "So I'm blind," He said, while staring ahead in Spock's direction. If not for the lack of focus in his eyes, Spock would have thought that he made a mistake. 

Spock was unsettled when Jim leaned against the wall, a perfect picture of casual indifference. "I apologize that I cannot neutralize the enemy's poison due to the lack of medical facilities."

"Congratulations, Mr. Spock, or shall we say Captain Spock," Jim said.

"Captain?" Spock asked. He would have preferred Jim to berate or even hit him, never mind how illogical these responses were. Jim should never be logical.

"The Empire has no use for useless people, Mr. Spock," Jim spoke slowly and gently, as if lecturing a child. "I guess it’s time for our alliance to end."

"No," Spock said, his heart stricken in pain as he understood Jim's meaning. While the Empire had no place for the weak, he would not let Jim die.

Jim shook his head and laughed. "Everyone has to go some day, and some would have said I have way more luck than I deserve. I trust you to do the honour. You'll do the last favour for me, will you?"

Spock grabbed Jim's shoulders. "No, I will not kill you. Once we are back on the Enterprise I will be able to treat your eyes." _How can Jim expect him to kill him? How can he?_

"Don't make it more difficult," Jim said in a strained voice. "The crew will be ecstatic about this excellent chance to advance their careers. Even you can't protect me from the whole ship."

He continued with his chin up. "I'm the captain of the Enterprise, so I won't let the vultures tear me apart on the ship. Call it human vanity or something similarly illogical, but just get it done."

Spock shook his head in denial, even though Jim could not see it. Jim’s words might be practical, but there must be a way to save Jim. 

One day they would destroy each other, but Spock would kill Jim while looking into his eyes, instead of being forced by their enemy. 

"Captain, I have a proposal," Spock said. His idea was risky, dangerous and questionable, but Jim had long taught him that there were no no-win scenarios.

Jim tilted his head. "Tell me."

"I can link with you to share vision. We have to stay close together when I worked on the antidote, but it will buy enough time for us to avoid the crew's notice."

"Are you serious? It's the most illogical suggestion I have heard from you," Jim exploded, his face reddened. "Stop coming up ridiculous solution that will kill us. Just make it easy for me and get it over."

Spock came to a conclusion that made him almost smile. "Captain, do you trust me?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Captain," Spock said, a wave of hope and warmth filling his body when he realized that Jim cared for him. "During our years of partnership, I have proved to be able to hold my part of agreement and safeguard my interest."

"Spock, no one does a better job than you, except perhaps me."

If Jim was able to joke, he must be in a more suitable mood to heed Spock's argument. "Then you should trust me that I only make proposal with sure outcome."

"But... How can this work?" Jim asked with faint hope in his voice.

"It is highly challenging and require your cooperation in our subterfuge.”

“Like all our missions?" Jim asked, his smile warm. 

"Very well. I will explain to you, but first we have to meld."

"Do your best or worse." Jim raised his hand.

Spock's even tone hid his anxiety as Jim’s continued survival hinged on the success of this risky plan. However, as he told Jim, it would succeed. After all, Spock had an excellent track record to protect his own interest, and Jim would be no exception. 


End file.
